


An Indecent Proposal

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dimity and Hecate being the most reluctant besties, F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate has been acting strange lately and Ada is determined to figure out why.





	An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emiline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/gifts).

> A/N: In response to a dialogue ask requesting "I'm trying to propose woman!" and "This... is not what it looks like" Hubblestar and Hackle respectively.

Hecate was being secretive. She’d always been quite private and Ada didn’t mind. In fact, it was something she greatly respected but Hecate was hardly ever secretive. The poor woman had been unable to keep her proposal fifteen years ago a surprise as the anxiety of everything being perfect had taken over her ability to successfully hide her plans.

If that weren’t strange enough, Hecate was being almost… kind to Dimity Drill. They kept wandering off in corridors and sharing curious looks around mealtimes. Ada had spent the better part of a week trying to decipher how to bring it up when the opportunity presented itself in the form of tea with Julie Hubble.

“Is Dimity all right?”

Ada furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

Julie bit her lip and sighed. “She’s missed her last three mirror calls with me and in one, Miss Hardbroom interrupted claiming a school emergency. I just… there’s nothing wrong here is there?”

Ada sighed. “Nothing as far as the school goes but I must admit, I’ve noticed similar strange behavior.”

“Do you think we could end a bit early so I can talk to her?”

Ada nodded. “Of course. She should be airing out the broomsticks. I can transfer us to the sports field.”

Julie nodded. When they landed, they shared a look which showed Ada that Julie was just as shocked at the scene as Ada.

“You’re the best and bravest woman I’ve ever known and I hoped you might want--"

“What on Earth?!” Julie exclaimed as both women turned to her in shock.

Hecate lifted a hand and Julie vanished. She turned to Ada. “This… is not what it looks like.”

“I, that is, I’m not sure,” started Ada. She couldn’t quite figure out how to rectify her suspicions with her current observations.

“I told you that you were taking too long and now it’s ruined.”

Dimity huffed as she stood. “You’re the one that kept insisting I make so many changes. You know, HB, I wonder sometimes how any of your students manage to pass your courses if you’re this strict with your terms.”

“You asked for my help and I gave it. It’s important and I don’t take important things lightly.”

“I’m trying to propose, woman! Not win a prize for how well constructed it is.”

“P-propose?” managed Ada.

Dimity nodded. “Of course.”

Ada gestured toward Hecate. “To my wife?”

Dimity burst out laughing as Hecate’s eyes went wide with horror. “No, to,” she paused and turned to Hecate, “where did you send her?”

“The broom shed,” started Hecate, “I’m sure she’ll be--"

“Dimity Drill, what exactly is going on?” shouted Julie as she rounded the corner.

“I can explain,” said Dimity.

Julie sighed. “This should be good.”

Dimity waved a hand and they were gone.

Ada knitted her eyebrows as she looked up at Hecate. “This is what you’ve been hiding?”

Hecate bit her lip. “I didn’t mean to worry you and she wanted to keep it a surprise though that plan seems to have fallen through.”

Ada nodded slowly and considered a moment before a soft smile spread across her face. “You wanted to help.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “And she’s been insufferable the whole time.”

Ada looped her arm through Hecate’s and exhaled the worry from the past week. “Perhaps she’ll ask you to be her matron of honor.”

Hecate sighed as they started to walk. “Hopefully not.”

Ada chuckled as they continued toward the woods.


End file.
